Our Duty
by StoryBoard212
Summary: The President chuckled "Men talk when they are happy and satisfied" Set during Catching Fire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

Effie was probably the busiest person in Panem, and the most excited. This would be her very first victory tour. And she plans to savour it as much as possible. She had to check-up on Cinna and Portia about the children's outfits for the districts. Every little detail she had to look over- Everything had to be perfect. The victory tour was only a day away, so she decided to pamper herself to a relaxing day at the spa. It was around dusk when she arrived at her apartment door. 'Strange' she thought, there was a peculiar smell coming from inside her apartment. Effie raised her eyebrow, what could have caused such a disturbing odour. She slowly opened the door, peering inside. Everything seemed to look normal. But that smell, it was metallic as blood and sweet as rose. Effie placed her bag on the counter and slowly went to her bedroom, where the odour was the strongest. She made a detour to her kitchen. Taking a knife from the rack, slowly she walked over to her room. She slowly turned the knob, the room was dark. But the smell has tripled. She clutched onto the knife as she turned the switch. And there on the foot of the bed sat President Snow, smiling slyly at her.

Effie gasped in shock, she didn't understand. It must be evident in her face because the president stood up, holding his hands up. "I am unarmed Miss Trinket, would you kindly disregard the knife you are holding" He said as he went to Effie. Effie didn't move, the man who was feared by many was in his bedroom. He motioned for Effie to take a sit at the bed. Effie didn't even her realize her body moved involuntarily. "You might ask why I am here" Effie nodded slowly, still looking at the president with a mixture of emotions. "Do you know Seneca Crane?" Seneca? What does Seneca have to do with this? "Yes, he is a good friend of mine" The President smiled "Yes, so I have been told. Childhood friends even" He studied her face for a few seconds and went on "Did you know what he did?" Effie shook her head "He let two victors win the games, your tributes" Effie stayed silent, she knew this was a sort of speech and he didn't want to be interrupted. "Did you know He and Haymitch agreed to have two victors win. They conspired against the Capitol" Haymitch, Conspired? Effie couldn't help but speak up "I'm sorry for Interrupting President Snow, but what do you mean by Conspired?" The President began to slowly pace back-and-forth in front of her. "By letting two victors win, they made a message of defiance to the Capitol. Thus striking up a rebellion" Effie brows furrowed at the mention of a rebellion "Ah, you did not know there is an uprising going on. Well you are lucky to know that it is happening as we speak" He paused for a moment "Do you love the Capitol Miss Trinket?" he asked. "Of course, the Capitol is my home- where I grew up" The President smiled, quite pleased with Effie's answer. "Then will you do anything to ensure balance and peace and for the safety of Panem?" Effie was getting scared but still managed to answer "Yes" she said. "Then I have a assignment for you Miss Trinket, think of it as your duty to me and to the Capitol" Effie looked up at him, What assignment? "Haymitch is rumored to be one of the Rebel leaders, I want you to gather information from him" Wha- Haymtich? He doesn't even treat her like a person, how could she gather information. "Haymitch isn't very talkative" she said. The President chuckled "Men talk when they are happy and satisfied" It took a moment for Effie to realize what the President was saying. She gasped, Haymitch? All this notion of rebellion is unreal and the president is asking her to sleep with him. She started to breath heavily, she was having a panic attack. "Oh relax Miss Trinket, It will be easy for you use your charm" and his tone turned more serious "And If you refuse, might I inform you that Seneca Crane is dead because of that little stunt he pulled. Just keep him in mind" The president turned his heels and was about to leave when he turned for the last and looked at Effie "There will be ears listening to every conversation, I expect you to make him talk before the end of the tour" And with that he left.

Effie was stunned to say the least. The President has just asked her to sleep with Haymitch. No, not asked but ordered her. But It dawned on her that she would have to do it for the Capitol. She didn't know if she would fight for their side. Because of the Capitol, children were slaughtered, children were taken away from their parents. And this Capitol has just asked her to use her body to gather information. To be honest, she disliked the Capitol, ever since her first reaping. But what was she suppose to do but go with the flow. She was surprised but the Rebellion, such courageous people taking on the Capitol. Inspite of the feelings she felt, this gave her hope. She hoped for a day wherein no blood of a child has to spill each year. But Haymitch, Oh dear, how was she...

**AN: Please tell me what you think. I know there is a slight GoT reference there, that's where I got the Idea. Anyway forgive the mistakes, I gots nos beta XD**

**Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

She was on the train going to district twelve; the staff informed her that they would arrive in less than fifteen minutes. The thought of Haymitch began to run in her mind, which happened every single second since the president's visit. She planned this out, she was going to tell him in secret about The President's orders and they would do it. But after that he would be feeding her false information. She knew they would have to do the deed, Her life and his depended on it. And if what the President has said is true then the whole rebellion would depend on it. It's just sex, she thought. Nothing more. But she would be lying if she said she was comfortable with it. She doesn't even know how he would react. Maybe he will refuse to give in, and that would mean she would be like Seneca.

The justice building was brimming with life, unlike the reaping where it was usually gloomy. Today, she could feel the excitement of the people. Cinna and Portia were right behind her, they seemed to notice the shift of her mood because they kept on asking if she was alright. The Mayor greeted them warmly and they told to wait in the receiving room of his office. Moments later Haymitch walked in, to her surprise he wasn't drunk. In fact the most sober she has seen him in a while. He sat right-across looking uninterested with his company. He looked around, he then eyed Effie. "New wig?" he asked her, it was hard to look into his eyes, she looked away and slightly stroked her wig "Why yes, thank you for noticing" Haymitch chuckled "Ugly as the previous one" he commented. "Haymitch, be nice" Cinna scolded. The doors open and Katniss and Peeta walked in. Effie immediately hugged them "Oh I missed you, are you excited for the tour?" she asked. Katniss nodded while Peeta smiled at her "Yes, Effie"

District twelve bid them farewell and they were off to district 11. Effie found Haymitch in the bar car, nursing a glass of beer. He looked at her from the stall and went back to his drinking. She sat right next to him, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. She cleared her throat, he looked at her "What do you want sweetheart?" he asked. She took a piece of paper from her side pocket and gave it to him. "Oh nothing" He studied her first before reading the note.

Haymitch,

We need to talk in private. It's urgent.

-E.

He raised the note up, giving her a questioning look. She leaned forward, breaching his comfort zone and whispered "I'll give you a sign" she hopped off from her seat and went out the door. Haymitch thought that Effie's behaivior was odd. She didn't nag as much and now she wants to talk to him. Did he do something wrong?

The train stopped, and Effie was rambling about her schedule when Katniss shouted at her "No one cares, Effie!" She went of the train and Peeta followed. Effie saw her chance and she also stood up, looking at Haymitch, Her eyes telling him to follow her. She went off, opposite to where Katniss went. She walked a long distance, making sure that they would be far away from the train as possible. Haymitch sweared as he walked. 'Damn woman' he thought to himself. Effie finally stopped. She waited for him to catch up, he took his time. "Now what is this _urgent_ matter, broke your nail?" he asked. Effie crossed her arms "Is there a rebellion, tell me the truth Haymitch" His eyes widened "How did you- this is dangerous princess" Effie pursed her lips "Is it true?" she demanded. Haymitch ran his hand on his hair he didn't answer. "President Snow told me, You know he is a very reliable source" Haymitch gritted his teeth "Why did he tell you?" he asked. Effie breathed hard "He told me to sleep with you, knowing you are part of the rebel leaders. He wants me to gather information" There, she said it. Know everything was up to him. Haymitch guffawed "Jeez, If you wanted to have sex with me this badly you should've told me. Don't make up stories- But hey I don't blame you" Effie glared daggers at him "I am serious Haymitch!" Haymitch took out a flask from his pocket and downed the content. "I know, I just wanted to cheer you up" he asked. Effie nodded "I want things to change, Haymitch" Haymitch thought for a second "So you are telling me that we have to sleep with each other" Effie rolled her eyes "Yes, My life and your rebellion depends on it. He told me to sleep with you before the end of the victory tour, he was very specific" Haymitch looked like he was lost in thought; he glanced at her and went near her. The wind rustled as he looked at her, he felt sorry. She could've not tell him. He laughed to himself thinking of her seducing him. That would be a disaster waiting to happen. But onto the serious note, he had respect for her. She wanted to help them, break Snow's reign. But in exchange for her body, well his too but It was different for her. She was Effie, she was strong willed, as much as he hated it. She stood up for herself. That's why he hated the Capitol so much. They don't care. Effie began to worry "Haymitch I'm scared. He told me what happened to Seneca and he would do it to me" She looked at him, trying to find out if he knew about Seneca's unfortunate predicament. He seemed to know because he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder "Listen, I am thankful that you told me. That's your playing for our side. I'll keep you alive, Princess" Effie looked at his eyes, This was the first time she saw this side. It was hard to believe that he would keep her alive. Considering the tributes that died under their hands, her eyebrows burrowed.

Haymitch sighed, he wanted to reassure her. She was also gambling her life, for the sake of the rebellion. He wanted her to feel safe. "This is the only thing that will keep you alive, for now." He slowly cupped her face and leaned down pressing his lips against her. Effie didn't respond, but stood still. His lips were soft and warm. She thought from her sleepless night what his lips would feel like sandpaper. Because he would get dehydrated a lot from his drinking. But his felt so good against her lips, that she began to respond. It wasn't great- They were out of rhythm and their noses got in the way. It seemed like a while before they broke the awkward kiss. He placed his hands on his pockets and walked back to the train. Now she has become a piece in their game.


End file.
